


You Smell Delicious

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, woweee what do i even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat steals Dave's shirt and doesn't get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smell Delicious

Being stuck on a meteor for three human years is not pleasant at all. Most of the time it’s lonely and painfully boring. Dave is the only one here who doesn’t seem repulsed by you, but even then you still can’t be sure. With so much spare time and not a fucking thing to do, you and Dave end up watching a lot movies together. He shows you a variety of Earth films from different genres, and you show him Alternian classics, educating him about the intricacy of troll romance along the way.

It was fine at first, enjoyable even. You would both sit on your respective sides of the human seating platform and share snacks. Everything was good. Then he started sitting closer to you. This wasn’t noticeable at first, but eventually he was pressed against your side and your blood pusher was beating abnormally fast. God fucking damn him. He makes your insides clench and twist, you just want to rub your face against his neck in the least creepiest way possible. 

Two days ago he put his arm around your shoulders, which forced you to rest your head on his chest. Dave is so warm and smells really good, you could hardly concentrate on the movie. It was utter torture. He may not be a troll, but you can tell when someone is attractive, and Dave is the most fortunate looking human of the bunch. Okay, he’s hot. 

Dave keeps nagging you about the next movie session and you’ve used every excuse under the green sun to avoid it. He’s starting to get suspicious and annoyed but you think unsheathing in front of him could be worse. At the present moment, Dave is with the mayor and you are not going to let this opportunity pass. 

You quietly exit your block and spend twenty nerve wracking seconds debating whether or not you really want to go through with your plan. Fuck it, no one is going to see. You take a deep breath and make your way to Dave’s block. The corridor is long and dark, Rose stopped turning the lighting up a long time ago. The door to his block is wide open, it’s so inviting. You quickly glance around, deeming the coast clear, and enter.

His respite block is littered with all kinds of random junk, half the room alone is filled with alchemized items that didn’t turn out quite right, but none of this is relevant to you, all you came for was the shirt on the floor. Snatching it up, you scurry out of the block leaving everything else untouched. 

Getting back to your block is easier than you thought. Everyone is too busy to care about you, it seems. You are unable to bring yourself to feel guilty as you close your door and curl up in your pile. This is going to be so horribly awkward if Dave finds out. You bury your face in the shirt and inhale. It smells musky and a little like the pleasantly warm nights on Alternia. When you’re with him it feels like home. 

A shiver runs through your spine as you imagine him running his fingers through your hair and rubbing your horns. You want to touch his stupidly thin, pink human skin and see what’s under those red god tier pants. You want to see what he looks like without those ridiculous glasses. His smell is hypnotising and it alone makes you squeeze your thighs together. This isn’t right, you shouldn’t be doing this. 

Your eyes snap open when you hear your door creek. 

“Hey Karkat, let’s watch a movie.” Fuck. You sit up and shove the shirt underneath you. Dave is standing by your shelf of DVDs, staring at you. “What were you doing?” he asks. 

“Nothing, mind your own business,” you growl. 

“Nah,” he smirks, cocking his head to the side, “I wanna know what you were doing.” 

“I was taking a nap!” you insist. 

“That’s a load of bullshit.” Before you can blink, Dave is sitting on your legs trying to get his hands under your butt. 

“Get your hands out from there,” you shout, shoving at his chest. 

“What are you hiding from me, Karkitty?” 

“Don’t fucking call me that!” 

“Is it porn? Playtroll?” he squirms his hands further under you. 

“What the fuck? No!” you try to push him but he doesn’t budge, “just because you put ‘troll’ with it doesn’t mean I know what the fuck you’re talking about.” He’s too strong for you. You’re weak and pathetic. 

“I want to know why you keeping blowing me off,” his hand has found it. You’re so fucked, “What do we have here?” 

“No!” but he’s already yanking it out from under you. 

“It’s a... shirt?” you throw him off and pull your legs up to your chest. “Karkat, why do you have my shirt?”

He’s never going to speak to you again, finally realising what a mutant freak you are. You’ll go back to being lonely all because of this stupid red crush on him. What the fuck were you even thinking. 

“I’m not mad,” he says, “I’m actually kind of flattered, don’t get upset.” You stare at him from over your knees. How could he not be mad? 

“I thought I was being smooth, dropping all kinds of hints,” he continues, “they obviously were too subtle so I put my arm around you and after that, you stopped speaking to me-” 

“Sorry,” you blurt out. 

He smiles, “I know.” You carefully push your legs out straight, trying not to mess up your pile. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks. You nod. He leans forward and smashes your faces together. Dave is clearly not as experienced as he claims to be. You take control and slow him down to try and stop his teeth clacking against yours. It becomes much more enjoyable when he has the hang of it. 

As soon as you both break apart, you press your face into his neck, “you smell good.” He laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first published homestuck fic! This is unbeta-ed, that's why its mistake ridden. If you feel like sparing a few minutes to give me some feedback, I would really appreciate it. :)))
> 
> edit: changed the summary, sorry about that.


End file.
